tim talks to the boys
by bill560682
Summary: tim has a talk with randy and brad about how school was today. it is a bit better than it sounds. disclaimer i do not own home improvement or the people on it.


taylor house 3 p.m.

"so how was school today boys?" asked tim to his two oldest sons.

"it was great. i hit bobby davis with a huge spitball an the teacher did nothing about it." proudly stated brad tim's oldest.

"you dork, you should never tell a grownup that kind of stuff. even if dad does not really count as a grownup most of the time." responded randy tim's middle son to his older brother.

"hold on, did the teacher see you shoot the spit wad?" questioned tim.

"not the first one but she did see the second one." said brad.

"wonder why she would not punish you then?" wondered tim.

"i would think that is rather clear dad. in the last year you and mom have sued 9 different families for getting into fights with us kids and won every one of those cases. as a result 14 kids are now locked up and we now own 9 rental homes and have over 3 million dollars sitting in the bank plus own 17 cars and 4 boats. the teacher was afraid of crossing the taylor family lawyers. not to mention those kids parents will be paying us half their paychecks from now till the kids reach 18 at which time any pay checks they get half goes to us till the million dollars per family is payed off." stated randy who came up with this whole idea in the first place to get rid of the mcgern boys across the alley. all they had to do was get the mcgern's to throw the first punch and make sure it got caught on video tape. he then began setting up and picking off the other local bullies one by one after they won the cases against the mcgern's the one that got them everything the family owned and the other by the police that got both mcgern boys locked up.

"we did not sue those people so you could use it to get out of trouble with the teacher. we did it because they were bullies." stated tim to his two oldest sons.

"well either way, i got a free pass from getting in trouble." said brad as he headed off to do his homework.

"that's what you think you now have a week of grounding." retorted tim to his oldest son.

"told you keep your mouth shut." stated randy as he headed off to do his own homework.

"well, at least i did not tell him i got punched in the nose by susie davis for trying to peak into the girl's locker room." stated brad.

"well, you did now stupid." retorted randy.

"make that 2 weeks grounding brad." yelled tim to his son.

"so do i even want to know why brad is getting 2 weeks grounding?" asked jill as she came into the kitchen.

"not really, it seems our son is using the fact we have sued several people to scare the teachers into not punishing him." stated tim.

"that is strange after mark got beat up and the teacher did nothing we took it to the principal and the school board and then the super intendant and none of them did a thing so we sued them all and after that they all seemed more then happy to punish every child for the slightest thing for fear of getting sued again. wonder what changed their mind?" asked jill more to herself then anyone else.

"who knows, when i was in school i got punished all the time for doing nothing." said tim.

"honey that is because you were supposed to be doing something namely school work and homework. why do you think it took you 8 years to get a 4 year degree?" questioned his wife.

"that had nothing to do with my grades that was because i was always drunk. lucky for me i always look more classes then i needed to so i could afford to fail a few because i slept threw them while trying to cure my hangovers and still keep my grant money coming in or i would never have been able to go to college at all." replied tim.

"an is that what you want to tell the boys? that they can get drunk and goof off as long as they get lucky and pass enough classes to stay in school?" questioned jill.

"of course not. but i did needed to blow off steam every once in a while. i worked 40 hours a week studying for classes plus kept a part time job plus went to classes. that was like having 2 full time jobs back then so what if i partied a few nights a week. but no what i want the kids to learn is work smarter not harder. it's better to be the boss of 40 guys then to be one of the 40 guys the boss is always telling what to do." responded tim. 


End file.
